Axel's story
by Vivica Night
Summary: (1st story in my JC series Bound By Blood) i watch as my family is burned alive in front of me, what is happening? i feel tears fall down the side of my face as demons approach me...i'm next... This story is also in the beginning of Bound By Blood. this is Axel (The Creeper)'s background i thought up a long time ago. And i use this as Axel's history.
1. Creeper's Story

**(A/N: This is not the sequel to The Demon's Lies, just a chapter to shed some light on Creeper's background. I do not own The Creeper, but I do own Amon so BACK OFF AND DON'T STEAL HIM!)**

**Creeper's Story**

Celest tells me the story about Creeper's background and how his mom was an angel and his father was a normal gargoyle, while his mother was pregnant with him they were persuaded to live in hell, they were believed to be protected by the demons and treated as though they were demons. His mom currently gave birth to three older brothers and two older sisters of Creeper's. All the gargoyles of the species moved down to hell for their own benefits. Creeper was born, later years, Amon was born and Damian was born. Later two more girls were born. It's normal for his species to have lots of children. Creeper was 8 years old at the time, Amon was 5, Celest continues telling me his story...

-Creeper's childhood, one day before the attack-

Creeper's POV:

I raise my arm higher over my little brother's head as I tease him by holding up his skull necklace he has had since he was born, I took it from his nightstand when he was sleeping. We share a black cemented bedroom together.

"Come on Creeper! Give it to me!" he raises his arms and jumps up and down in front of me, reaching for the necklace, I chuckle.

"Your so fun to mess with though Amon." Amon has black angel feathery wings instead of leathery wings, like mine, he has black hair instead of white, and its more straight then mine, mine is more fuzzy.

"Creeper! You're so mean! Lower it a little so I can reach it!" Amon's mandibles aren't completely formed yet, mine are though. I lower the necklace a little and he jumps up and pulls it from my fingers. I laugh, "Happy now?"

"Yes!" he growls and puts his necklace under his pillow, "Wait till I tell dad about this!"

"You don't have the guts to tell dad." I chuckle and lean against the wall, I cross my arms.

"You don't have the guts to stop me!" he runs out of our bedroom, "Amon!" I chase after him and he runs into our parents' room, I follow in behind him.

"Dad! Creeper took my necklace and hung it above me and made me jump for it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Do you have any proof?"

Our dad looks at us and whispers, "Shh! You both are going to wake up Damian..."

Our mom gives Damian to our dad, she gets off the bed and shifts her wings on her back to where they are comfortable and walks us out of the room and into our room, "You both need to settle down, your baby brother is trying to sleep, he can't with all this yelling."

Amon looks at her, "But mom, Creeper didn't give me my necklace."

She looks at me, "Give it to him Creeper."

"I don't have it, I gave it back to him before he ran and told on me."

She looks at Amon, "Well honey if he gave it back what's the big deal?" she chuckles.

"He teased me with it..."

She looks at me, "No more teasing, ok?"

I nod, "Okay."

She smiles, "Okay, good. I need to take care of Damian, both of you need to get to bed right now, okay?"

We both say ok and get into our beds, Amon blows out his candle and puts his blankets over his body, I blow out my candle too and cover myself up as our mom goes back into their bedroom. I hear Amon's voice, "I heard mom and dad talking about something before I ran into their room, mom said something about hearing lots of screams, she doesn't feel right and she is planning on moving us all out of here by tomorrow."

I look at him, "if this is one of your jokes I'm not buying it, that's not even cool Amon..."

"I'm not lieing, I swear...she thinks the demons are killing off our species."

"Just go to bed Amon." I turn the other way and close my eyes, I hear him do the same and we both fall asleep.


	2. The Attack

**(Disclaimer: I do not own The Creeper, I only own Amon and Damian!)**

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

I wake up the next morning to Amon shaking me. I groan in protest, "Amon...what do you want...?"

Amon stops shaking me and whispers, "mom and dad are gone...I cant find anyone...I cant find our older brothers or sisters anywhere...or Damian..."

I look at him in disbelief, "Nice try Amon but im not buyin' it..." I have a feeling that something isn't right here ether. "I'm not joking Creeper! Check for yourself!" Amon grabs my hands and drags me off the bed, I hit the floor and growl, "I could have gotten off the bed myself you know." We both hear a loud crash and screeches, we both watch the entrance of our room and our older brother, Kale runs into our room, "Creeper, Amon. We need to get out of here right now!" he grabs both of us by one of our hands and we run out of the bedroom, I ask kale, "What is going on?"

Kale glances at me and doesn't stop, "The demons are killing off everyone of our species...they've got our parents and siblings, I got away before any of the demons could stop me, they were following me but the next thing I knew they were gone."

I look up at him, "What about Damian...?"

"They took him too..."

I wimper quietly and look ahead of us, i feel a sharp pain in my head and the world goes black, i hear Kale yelling and Amon crying in fear and Kale yelling for Amon to run.

**Amon's POV: **

I run as fast as my small legs would allow me to, faster then a young mortal human, i slip a few times on the concrete but immediately get back up and continue running through the dark hallways that seem to go on forever. I slow down near another hallway, I hide behind it and catch my breath and listen. I hear nothing.

**Creeper's POV: **

I wake up, everything foggy, I attempt to wipe my eyes, my hands are held behind my back by chains, chained sitting down against a wall, I struggle and hear a loud screech coming from down the hall, sounds like one of my sisters are dieing, I growl loudly and struggle hard against the chains, chains on my wrists are chained to the ground. I hear someone whisper to me and i look around and see amon across the room, not injured or chained down in anyway, "..Amon..?"

Amon walks slowly over to me, watching for any demons, "im getting you out..." he tries destroying the chains, I look around for another way to break the chains and see a small vial of black liquid, "there.." Amon looks at where im looking and sees the liquid, he flies over to it and grabs it and flies back to me and opens the vial and pours the liquid on the chains and they collapse and break, I stand up and get the remains of the chains off me, "How did you escape..?"

"They never caught me...i guess they thought id die without everyone..." i growl, "lets get out of here.." i walk towards the hallway the screams were heard from, the only hall in the room, the hallway is lit by candles. We walk down the hallway, listening and watching for anything that could possibly attack us.


	3. The Demon's Trick

Chapter 3: The demon's trick

I walk down the hallway, hearing the screams getting louder, i cant believe this is happening..

Amon holds onto my sleeve, walking close to me. I look around the corner and see a large fire in the middle of the room, my siblings tied to the walls with ropes, they were all weakened.

I hear an evil chuckle behind me and feel Amon's grip on my sleeve disappear, I turn around and is face to face with a smirking demon, holding Amon by one of his wings, and he looks at Amon, "Aw, we forgot to get this little fallen angel didn't we?"

Amon cries in fear and pain, the demon clenches his fist on Amon's wing, I hear it crack and Amon screams in pain and cry loudly. I growl and kick the demon very hard in the face, he grabs my foot and breaks it, I screech in pain and fall to the ground in pain, the demon kicks me in the face and everything goes black...

I wake up slowly to a hard punch in the stomach, I groan in pain, I'm tied to the wall, Kale on the right side of me and Amon on the other, I look at the demon who punched me, the same demon who found us, I growl and notice a gag over my mouth and blood coming from one of my mandibles on my face, one is broke i think.. I whimper and look at Amon and back at the demon.

The demon smirks and joins the other demons, one of them grab my mother and cut her ropes, she whimpers, "Ah..an angel," he looks at the demons, "this is a rare sacrifice." He smirks, Amon and I cry quietly through our gags as the demon ties our mother up above the pit of fire blazing in the center of the room, the demon looks at Amon and I, "they want to watch you burn my lady" he looks up at our mother, she whimpers, the demons raise the fire so high it reaches her and starts catching her dress and flesh on fire.

She screams in pain, Amon and I cry loudly against out gags and are forced to watch as the woman we've known all our lives gets burned alive.

I look over at Kale, he is passed out, I watch my mother again as she soon becomes limp and turns into light-blue ashes, Amon and I cry more, I attempt cutting the rope with my claws as the demons approach me...I'm next...I quicken my pace as they are face to face with me and Amon, the demon who found us speaks, "I think this little guy with the leathery wings should burn first, he seems to be the one who wants to be the 'hero'" He smirks evilly at me.

The demon in front of Amon speaks, "nah, this little fucked up angel should go first, he is an angel you know," The demon grabs his wing roughly, still broken, Amon screams loudly in pain, crying more, he says muffled, "mommy help me.."

"Your mommy is other there piled as ashes, she can't hear you dumb fuck."

He yanks on his wing hard, Amon screams in pain again, I howl loudly in anger and struggle hard against the ropes and break them and tackle one of the demons and start clawing into him deeply, he teleports out from under me and kicks me hard in the side, making me fly in the air a few inches then hit the ground, I groan in pain.

He smirks and kicks me repeatedly, over and over until my body becomes numb with bruises.

I groan and glance at the demon and Amon, he is cutting him off the wall, "No!" I get up, fly at the demon and Amon and grab Amon quickly and fly out of the pit with him, I fly faster than I ever thought I could, the demon's chasing us, i fly out of the cave and see a bright light at the too of the roof of hell, I fly faster.

The demons throw knifes with chains attached to them at us, I get cut bad on my arm, I whimper quietly and burst out into the light, I feel as if I'm being carried by someone, all my fears and pain disappear all at once, I'm relaxed, completely...everything fades away slowly.


	4. The Last Chapter

Chapter 4: Last Chapter

I wake up at the side of a road. I sit up and see Amon lying beside me, limp. I shake him gently, his wings are still broken, he has deep slash marks all over his body, I frown and shake him a little harder, "Amon..."

Amon opens his eyes and sits up, I hold him down, "don't…you need to rest and heal..." I look around for a food source, nothing in sight but a sign, I haven't learned to read English very well yet but I see a curly shape like this, '9', I'm guessing it is a mortal's way of representing, as I was learned 'deviņi' (Nine in Latin).

I watch the sign more and translate the words and put them together to spell out 'East 9 Highway'.

Amon and I soon hear a loud humming noise coming towards us, I get closer to him, growling quietly and look around for the source of the noise and see two bright lights coming down the highway, I shield our eyes as the lights stop a few feet from us, I hear a loud slam and see a male mortal approaching us slowly.

"Are you both-" The mortal freezes, noticing our inhuman features, I smell a scent in the air, I've never smelt something so good, I smell the air more, Amon starts smelling it too, we inhale deeper as the scent becomes thicker, we sense it is coming from the mortal.

The mortal starts walking backwards slowly towards his vehicle, frozen in fear, I watch and smell more, I stand up and leave Amon as the mortal runs back into his vehicle and starts driving.

I run and fly at the vehicle and land on the roof of it, I break the windshield and enter the car as the mortal yells and crashes into a pole and flies out the windshield, as for me, I held onto the passenger seat tightly.

I release my grip on the black leather seat and get out of the car and walk towards the mortal's body, I stop next to it and grab both of his hands and start dragging him back to Amon, making_ very_ slow progress, I'm not very strong right now, I'm just an eight year old attempting to drag a one-hundred or so pounded mortal fifteen yards to my little brother.

A while later I stop at Amon's side and drop the mortal's hands and lay on the ground, exhausted, I can't sleep now or we might get killed, I sit up and watch our surroundings as Amon tries tasting the mortal's flesh, he starts eating a lot from him, I'm guessing he likes it, I continue watching our surroundings like a hawk stalking its prey in an open field high in the sky, watching every movement made by an organism or just by mother nature, I look at Amon and watch him heal.

Amon looks similar to me, except he has black angel wings, from our mother, he is a Heradus, like me, he also has black hair instead of silver, like me.

Amon looks up at me and cleans himself off. I look at the body and kneel down by it and start eating parts that smell good to me, impressed with the taste of human flesh, I become unable to stop for years to come…

**~~I am done with Amon and Creeper's flashback, to see the next story to 'The Demon's Lies' go to my page, it will be up shortly, don't forget to read The Demon's Lies if you haven't already, review! :) ~~**

**Songs to go with Creeper and Amon's childhood and their Holocaust:**

**(I am not advertising anything, I am just a fan)**

'**_Disturbed'_ - _'Never Again' _**

**Album – _'Asylum'_**


End file.
